What We Really Want
by smurfy16
Summary: RoryJess, LukeLorelai. Jess is back and wants Rory but Dean causes problems.Luke tries to act on his feelings for Lorelai.
1. Late

Hey everyone, I'm back. I have not written anything in a while so I am going to give this another shot. If don't know how often I will be updating this (could be every day, or once a month). I'm also thinking about writing a "One Tree Hill" Fic. I am not quite able to write in character for some of them yet. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) Do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else that goes with it.

This is set in the season 2 finale. Some things will be the same as in the episode and some things will be different. I am changing all the dialogue though for copyright reasons (Sometimes I have a hard time writng Jess, just warning you all now)

"Oh no!" Lorelai yells. "Rory! Rory! Rory! wake up, we're late!" She runs down the stairs and into Rory's room.

Rory:"Mom, what's wrong? Calm down. What are we late for?"

Lorelai: "Now, lets go! Lukes, coffee, Sookie's house, hair."

Rory: "Oh no! Today is Sookie's weding. What time is it? We're late!"

Lorelai sprints out of Rory's room and up to her own to change. Rory changes also and they leave the house to walk to Luke's.

Lorelai: "Luke, coffee, quickly we're late."

Luke: (to Rory) "She can't seem to speak in complete sentencest today?"

Rory: Nope, we are running really late. Today is Sookies wedding and we forgot to set an alarm clock."

Luke: "You own an alarm clock?"

Rory: "Yes and it makes farm animal noises."

Luke: "Why do I ask, I never..."

Lorelai: "Luke we need the coffee!"

Luke leaves them to go and get their coffee. He knew that it was Sookie's weding today and he only took so much time at their table because he was in love with Lorelai, he had been for years. He wanted to stay and talk to her. He could just imagine her at the weding in a beautiful dress. He was estatic that Sookie had invited him. Sookie also knew that Luke was in love with Lorelai. He had never told her, and she had never confronted him about it, you could just tell by how he looked and acted around her. As a matter of fact, the majority of the town knew that he was in love with her. This was the main reason Sookie invited her to her weding. She was always trying to set them up, but Luke and Lorelai did not know about it.  
Luke returned to the table with two very large cups of coffee and two danishes.

Luke: "Thought you two might want something to eat, since you are in such a hurry. Figured you might not have a lot of time to eat untill after the wedding"  
Rory: "Thanks Luke."

Lorelai: "Yeah, what would we do without you?"

Luke: "Starve"

Luke walked away and let them finish eating. He knew that Lorelai was just joking with her last statement, but he couldn't help hoping that she was serious.  
The girls left the Diner eating their danishes and headed to Sookie's house. 


	2. The Wedding Day

Chapter two is here. I have changed some things from from the original episode. Rory did not participate in the class elections. Rory's cast is already off. Christopher is not in this story. I hope you like it!

Anything in parenthesies is someone thinking.

Sookie: "You're finally here, I'm freaking out"  
Lorelai: "Oh, Sookie, calm down it's ok."

Sookie: "I'm so nervous, what if Jackson changes his mind?"

Lorelai: "Sookie, Jackson loves you. He won't change his mind."

Sookie: "I know, I guess I'm just excited."

Lorelai: "It's a big day, you should be."

Sookie: "I know; where's Rory?"

Lorelai: "Oh, she had to stop at the store. We forgot to get bobby pins for our hair."

Rory walked out of Doosey's market and began tward Sookie's house when she heard a loud crash from down an alley. She turned in the alley and thought she saw someone.

Rory: "Hello?" No answer. "Is anyone there?" No answer. "Hello?"

She was a little frightened, but convinced herself that she was just being silly. She continued to Sookies house and when she arrived, let herself in and went upstairs.

Rory: "Lucy I'm home!"

Lorelai: "We're up here Ricky!"

Rory: "Hey Sookie, mom your hair looks so pretty. I never knew Sookie did hair this well".

Sookie: "Come on Rory, it's your turn now".

One hour later their hair was all finished, including Sookie's. They got their dresses and headed to the Inn for the weding.

Lorelai: "Rory do you have your dress on yet?"

Rory: "Yup"

Rory walked out of the bathroom to show her mom the dress.

Lorelai: "These have to be the best looking bridesmaids dresses that I have ever seen."

Rory: "I know, however did we get this lucky"

Lorelai: "I do not know, It probably has something to do with my amazing looks"

Rory: "Or mabey there is the fact that you made them. Look there's Dean, Im going to go outside and talk to him.

Rory leaves the room and walks tward Dean.

Rory: "Hey"

Dean: "Hi" they kiss. "You look beautiful"

Rory: "Thank you, my mom made it. You don't look too bad yourself."

Dean: "Thank you, I let Clara pick out the tie."

Rory: "Well then send that compliment to her".

Dean: "I will; look I have to go home and give this to my mom before the wedding". He holds up a bag. "I promise that I will be back before it starts. I hop your not upset?"

Rory: "No, I'm not upset, just hurry back."

They kiss goodbye and Dean walks away. Rory realizes that there is not a lot of time untill she has to be back to finish getting ready, and her and dean had walked quite a way away from the inn. She started to walk back when she heard someone in the tool shead.

Rory: "Hello" (This is crazy, I'm going crazy. This is the second time that I have done this today.) "Hello?"

Rory heard an answer "Who are you?" Replied a male voice.

Rory: "Ummm, Rory Gilmore"

Rory knew that it was a bad idea to tell a stranger who she was; especially one that would not even show his face.

"Ok, I'm in the back" Said the voice.

Rory walked to the back of the tool shed. She couldn't believe who she saw sitting on the bed that her mother used to sleep in.

Rory: "Jess? What are you doing here?"

She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Jess: "I had to come see you". (Why is she hugging me, what's happening here?)

Rory quickly realized that she probably shouldn't have done that to him.

Rory: "I'm, I'm, I'm sorry. I was just ummmm, well ummm... I guess I'm just glad to see you, I'm sorry.  
Jess: "It's alright. I'm glad to see you too"

Rory couldn't believe how much this relaxed her. It was back to how it was before; Rory and Jess completely comfortable.

Jess: "So, you got home from New York alright?"

Rory: "Yes. That's what you came here to ask?"

Jess: "No, not exactly." (Oh, no why did I think coming here would be a good idea. She hates me.)

Jess was at a loss for words. Rory had never seen him like this. She felt like she knew what he wanted though. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

Jess was shocked; he didn't know what to do. He was defenitly not upset with what Rory did, he was completely shocked.

Rory: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me."

Jess Kissed Rory again.  
Jess: "It's alright, I've wanted to do hat for a long time now. You kissing me first just let me know that you felt the same way about me."

Rory: "How long is a long time." (What is he talking about? I didn't think he likd me as more than a friend; not even a friend more of an aquantince.)

Jess: (Just be perfectly honest with her. You no she likes you now.)"Since the night you called me Dodger".

Rory and Jess kissed again, this time with more passion.

Rory: "O My god, I can't do this!"

Rory began to run out the door of the tool shed.

Jess: "Rory, whats wrong? I like you, you like me; I think, dont you?"

Rory: (What do I do?) "Jess, you know I have feelings for you but I can't".

Jess: "Then I need one good reason why".

Rory: "Dean".

Jess did't know what to say to this. He had completely forgotten about Dean. He felt like the biggest idiot ever. How could he have forgotten Dean? He had also forgotten to tell her something else.

Rory ran as fast as she could back to the inn. She made it, just before she had to walk down the isle.

As the weding proceeded Rory tried her best to be happy for Sookie, but she could not stop thinking about Jess. Rory had known since the bracebridge dinner that she was attracted to him, and by the time she began to tutor him she was head over heals. He always made her feel so special. Dean was never bad to her, but it just didn't feel like it did with Jess. Dean, now she remembered. Dean was the only reason Rory could not be with Jess. Rory knew that Dean loved her and she thought that she loved him too; Jess made her think that she didn't really love him though.

The wedding ended before she knew it. She walked back down the isle and changed back into normal clothes.

Lorelai: "Hey hun, why are you taking your dress off, we still have the reception."

Rory: "Oh, yeah I need to take care of something first."

Lorelai: "You know I trust you and that whatever it is that you need to do is probably really important, but this is Sookie's wedding."

Rory: "I know mom, and I'll be back soon. I love Sookie and I wouldn't miss this for anything. I have to take care of something really important though."

Lorelai: "Okay then, be back soon."

Rory: "Don't worry, I will."

Rory left to go to Luke's diner. She had seen Luke at the wedding so she knew that he would not be there. She also knew that Jess would be there. She let herself in the front and proceeded to walk upstairs. After a few knocks on the door no one aneswered. She knocked once more, and still no aneswer. Rory reached out her hand and turned the knob; the door was unlocked. She let herself in and wandered around the apartment. Jess' stuff was not there. "Jess, Jess are you in here?" Rory called. "Jess? please answer me if you are here?" There was no response. Rory left the apartment and headed to the bridge where they would usually meet. She looked for Jess there, but he was still missing.

Rory didn't know what to do anymore. She had run out of places to look.Jess hated everywhere else in the town. She returned back to the inn and put her dress back on to enjoy Sookie's wedding reception.

Dean noticed that Rory left quickly after the ceremony. The only place he could think to look for her at was her house, so he got in his car and drove there. When he arrived he let himself in. "Rory?" he said. No aneswer, "Ror?". No aneswer. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door. There was no reply so he let himself in. Rory's room was messy, which was not all that uncommon for the Gilmore house. The bed was unmade and there were clothes scattered all over the floor. The dresser and desk tops were covered with random items; Jewelry, makeup, papers, books, and more books. Dean noticed a note on Rory's pillow. He picked it up and read it.

Rory,

I have never been great with words so don't expect this to be incredible or anything. Communication is not exactly my thing. I didn't mean to scare you away. I understand that Dean is a "complication" right now, but I think that we could work. I don't want to have to do this but I have to go away for the summer. When I was in New York I had a chance to catch up with some old friends. One of them became involved in some scary stuff and is in the hospital. He was raising his little sister on his own, and can't do so from a hospital bed. He has asked me to watch her for the summer and I told him that I would, I just had to take care of something in Stars Hollow first. I am so sorry. I will be back as soon as I can to see you. I know you feel the same way about me. Please figure something out with Dean.

JESS MARIANO

WHATS NEXT...

Dean decides what to do about the note

Rory notices that Jess is gone.

Luke & Lorelai

Jess Returns

Thank you so much for the reviews. They only make me want to write more, and yes, I do listen to your comments. Please Keep up the reviewing. 


	3. The Reception

Sorry about the spelling errors. I do not write these on microsoft word (It doesn't work on my computer), therefore I don't have spellcheck. I will try to be more careful. However, thank you so much for the reviews they really do help me write. If anyone has ideas for the story please give them to me. They are always nice to have during a good writers block.

* * *

I know that Lane's band did not exist yet in season two; hey, remember it's my story I can change whatever I want.

Where we left off: Jess is back, Jess admited to feelings for Rory and she admited hers for him. Jess left for summer and Dean found the note to Rory.

* * *

Dean noticed that there was writing on the back of the paper also. He turned it over; it said Matt Brown's apt. ask for Jess. Please call me. Then there was a phone number. Dean was furious, he knew that Jess was attracted to Rory, and would admit that to himself. However, he knew that Rory was attracted to Jess also; he would not admit that to himself. Dean heard the front door open and he quickly shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. Rory walked into her room to find Dean standing there.

Rory: "Hi?"

Dean: "Hi...I'm sorry, I noticed you left the Inn right away and I wanted to come and find you."

Rory: "Oh, no that's fine; you just scared me a little. I didn't know who was in my room... How long have you been here?"

Dean: "Not long, I just walked in. Hey, can we talk?"

Rory: "Yeah, you know we can always talk."

Dean: "Good, let's go."

Rory and Dean left the house and began walking back to the Inn. Rory was confused about what Dean would want to talk about, and a little nervous because of what she had done with Jess earlier that day. She knew that Jess would avoid Dean at all costs, there was no way that Dean could know that Jess was in town.

Back at the Inn the reception was Just begining. Kirk was giving his best man speech. No one in the town knew how Kirk became the best man, not even Sookie or Jackson. They were all surprized to find that the speech was decent. Lorelai spotted Luke across the dining room, she thought he looked incredible in his suit, although it was different seeing him without that hat on.

Lorelai: "Did the lumberjack come back asking for his shirt?"

Luke: " No, he did not"

Lorelai: "Eh, well just checking. I do like the suit and tie look on you though."

Luke: "Was that a compliment? Because it sounded like one."

Lorelai: "It most certianly was."

Luke: "Well thank you then. You look good too."

Lorelai: "Thank you, I made it myself, along with Rory's dress and Sookie's Dress."

Luke: "You made Sookie's dress?"

Lorelai: "Don't make fun, I thought it was pretty good."

Luke: "Lorelai that dress is beautiful."

Lorelai: "I'm sorry did you just say beautiful, a little out of character for grumpy old Luke"

Luke: "That was supposed to be a compliment. I'm so glad you are grateful"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry, Thank you"

Luke: "You're welcome"

Luke and Lorelai just sat at the table in silence for a few minutes when finally Lane's band started playing. The first three songs were not exactly wedding songs; The Greatful Dead, Ozzy Osbourne, and Guns n' Roses. Finally a slow song came on.

Lorelai: "Awww, I love this song."

Luke: "Do youwant to dance?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, I would like that"

Luke and Lorelai danced together. Neither one of them knew that it would feel so right for them to dance together like that. The song ended, but they kept dancing. Lane noticed this and ordered the band to keep playing slow songs. After about four songs Zack decided that it was time to play a fast one again. When it began Luke and Lorelai stopped dancing. They had pulled apart but you could see it in both of their faces that they were upset.

Luke: "So, I'll talk to you later?"

Lorelai: "Oh, umm yeah, later"

Lorelai Walked away from Luke's table a little upset. She knew that she had feelings for Luke, she just didn't know how to act on them.

Dean and Rory were walking around outside at the inn. They had talked about many things on the way, but Rory had the feeling Dean had something in particular that he wanted to talk about with her.

Dean: "Rory, you know that I love you right?"

Rory: "Dean, don't be silly, you know that, and I love you too."

Dean: "Good, well I wanted to discuss something with you. Not exactly discuss, but ask."

Rory: "What? Is something wrong?"

Dean: "No, not exactly. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory: "What? Dean are you serious?"

Dean: "Yes i'm serous. You don't propose to someone if you're not serious. So what do you say?"

Rory: "We are still in high school, Next year will be our senior year."

Dean: "So what? We can still be married."

Rory: "I'm not so sure. I mean we have so much to worry about with college and everything. I don't know if we could handle it"

Dean: "Why not? I don't get it? I love you and you love me. We should be married"

Rory: "Dean we can't. My answer is no, I'm sorry"

Rory ran away she didn't know what to do, it was so sudden. She knew their age was not the real reason she said no. She liked Jess, she wanted to be with Jess, Dean was not Jess. How could she explain this to dean though? She went back into the Inn to change into her dress again and return to the reception.

When the Reception ended Rory was almost falling asleep. She told Lorelai that she was just going to head straight home. Lorelai decided that clean up could be held off untill the next day she really did not want to do it now.

Luke: "Hey"

Lorelai: "Hey there. I thought you had left a long time ago"

Luke: "No i'm stil around. Do you have to stay and clean up?"

Lorelai: "No, I'm going to wait and do it tomarrow morning"

Luke: "Do you want a ride home then. Im' assuming that you will have to walk because you came with Sookie and she is already gone"

Lorelai: "Yeah, a ride would be great"

Luke drove Lorelai home. They didn't talk much in the car, and when they were talking it was about Sookie and Jackson. They arrived at Lorelai's house and Luke walked her up to the door.

Lorelai: "Aww, Luke. You didn't have to walk me"

Luke: "Yeah, but I wanted to, I had a good time with you toninght"

Lorelai: "I had a really good time too, thanks"

Luke: "Mabey we could do it again sometime?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, I'd like that"

Luke: "Good, we could go to dinner or something?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, that would be great"

Luke: "Okay, Goodnight Lorelai"

Lorelai: "Goodinght Luke"

* * *

Almost there... Luke and Lorelai are almost officially together. I know I kind of messed with the Jess and Rory thing, but I promise they will be together.Please review! 


	4. A Step in Each Direction

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I wrote this chapter once, but then decided that I didn't like it so I deleted it and wrote it again. That's why there was a wait on it, sorry. I'm going out of town this week so there may be one more update if you are really lucky (probably not). So there may be a break in my updates.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't. It all belongs to Amy and the other wonderful people at the WB._**

* * *

**I am making dean the "bad guy", don't worry it will not be one of those fic's that have him murdering and other things like that (no offense to anyone who writes or likes to read these). Dean is certainly the antagonist, but he will not be crazy or going after people.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the wedding. Rory was avoiding Dean, and he wasn't exactly looking to run into her. Rory had not told anyone about Jess being in town, but she knew that he was gone now. Luke didn't even know that he had come back. She was so upset; Rory didn't understand how he could do that to her. Come to see her, kiss her, tell her he had feelings for her, and then leave. She thought that he was better than that. Jess was the main reason Rory said no to Dean's proposal. She did believe that they were too young to marry and that it would never work, but she really wanted to be with Jess. Rory and Dean's relationship was undefined now. They were not broken up officially, but they were certainly not together.

Luke desperately wanted to set up a date with Lorelai. She had said yes to him, but he did not set a time, date, or place for them to go. Luke wanted to ask her out officially, but he didn't know how to.

Lorelai wanted the date with Luke also. She was so excited that he asked her although she tried to hide her joy in front of him. For the past two weeks she had been going to Luke's every morning with Rory like always. The conversation was normal; the flirting was there, but not more than usual.

Dean was still very angry about the note from Jess. He never showed it to Rory. Dean knew that Rory had feelings for Jess, and now he knew that Jess was back. If he could just make Rory think that Jess didn't really care about her it would all be better.

Rory was in her room reading Oliver Twist again when she heard the phone ringing, she had just gotten to the part where Dodger comes in so she debated if she should pick up the phone or not. Finally she decided that she probably should, maybe it would be Jess.

Rory: "Hello"

Dean: "Hey it's me"

Rory: "Oh, hi. Is something wrong?"

Dean: "Yes"

Rory: "Dean, what is it? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Dean: "Don't worry I'm fine."

Rory: "You said something was wrong though"

Dean: "Yeah, I should have never asked you to marry me. I love you, and I would love to marry you...someday. I realized how stupid I was to propose like that. I please say that you don't hate me?"

Rory: "No, I don't hate you. You just scared me a little. I know how I feel about you, and I know that I am too young to marry you."

Dean: "Good, so you aren't mad?"

Rory: "Nope"

Dean: "Okay then, do you want to do something later?"

Rory had to think about this for a minute, she knew that she and Dean had different feelings toward each other. However, she didn't know what the problem with them just hanging out for an afternoon would be. It would give her time to make her mind up for sure about who she wanted to be with; Jess or Dean.

Rory: "Yeah, that would be good. Four o'clock in the square?"

Dean: "Sounds great, Bye Rory"

Rory: "Bye Dean, I'll see you later"

Rory hung up the phone. She felt guilty about what she had just done. She knew that she did not tell Dean that she loved him, or that she was all in for marrying him, but still she felt like she was lying to him. That is probably because she still technically was; she didn't tell him about Jess being in town. It probably didn't matter thought now, he was gone. Rory also found it a little bit odd that Dean hadn't told her that he loved her. He always made a point to tell her at least once when they are on the phone. Maybe she had just not heard it?

Dean walked to the square at 3:45 to meet Rory. On the way there he couldn't help thinking that his 'plan' had worked. He didn't want to hurt Rory in any way; he just didn't want her to be with Jess. Dean didn't think that Jess was good enough for Rory.

Lorelai and Rory were at Luke's eating a late lunch. Rory had not told Lorelai that Jess was back, however Lorelai did know that Rory and Dean had made up. Somehow Rory wasn't as happy about it as Lorelai was.

Rory: "I'm going to meet Dean now"

Lorelai: "Kay, have fun, fix the problems, kiss the mommy"

Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek and headed out the door to meet Dean.

Lorelai: "Luke! Can I have some more coffee?"

Luke: "Yeah, be out in a minute"

Lorelai: "I can't wait that long! Hurry and get out here I'm going to die if I don't get some coffee in me soon."

Luke: "Okay, Here I come"

Luke poured Lorelai another pot of coffee. Lorelai took a very large gulp of the coffee and immediately spit it back into her cup.

Lorelai: "You are evil"

Luke: "Decaf is better for you"

Lorelai: "Not if caffeinated is an addiction it isn't"

Luke: "I think it's time to get you away from your coffee addiction. Rory also"

Lorelai: "You're crazy. Dump this out and bring me caffeinated"

Luke left with her cup to fill it with caffeinated and returned it back to her table.

Luke: "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be blunt about it"

Lorelai: "We like blunt, it's easy to understand"

Luke: "After Sookie's wedding I asked you out on a date"

Lorelai: "Well, that was blunt. Is that all"

Luke: "No." Luke stopped talking and there was an awkward silence.

Lorelai: "Would you like to finish what you were saying then? Crickets are starting to chirp"

Luke: "Would you be interested in going to a movie with me on Thursday night?"

Lorelai: "Thursday night, kinda and odd day for a date"

Luke: "Can you have one conversation without your comments? I said Thursday because I have to work late in the diner on Saturday nights, and on Friday nights you have dinner with your parents."

Lorelai: "Oh, then Thursday night would be great."

Luke: "Good I'll pick you up at seven."

Lorelai: "Yeah, seven's good."

Lorelai paid for her food and left the diner a little confused about what had just happened. She knew that she and Luke had both wanted this date for a long time, but she never expected him to just come out and ask her.

Jess was going crazy. What was going on back in Stars Hollow? Why has Rory not called him? He thought they had the same feelings toward each other but he had put the note in such an easy place for her to find, she had to have it. Maybe she had decided that she still loved Dean. In the year that he lived in Stars Hollow he was pretty sure that Rory and Dean were drifting apart. Dean loved Rory, but Rory's feelings toward him were a little different. Jess thought that it would be over between them if he came back, that was the whole reason why he did it. He was wrong; at least he thought he was. Rory and Dean were still together, he knew that Luke would call him if they had broken up. Jess had never told Luke about his feelings towards Rory, but he knew that Luke was quite aware of them. What was going on?

* * *

One step close to Luke and Lorelai, one step away from Rory and Jess. I promise that by the end of this both couples will be together, but it will take a little bit of work from everyone. I have a little writers block going...suggestions please. The chapters will just get shorter and shorter if I don't get any new ideas. If anyone has plot ideas please give them to me, they are much appreciated. Thanks! 


End file.
